dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Turtle Shell
A is the shell of a turtle. One was first seen on the "Turtle Hermit" Master Roshi's back when Goku and Bulma first met him. Weighted Turtle Shells are occasionally utilized as part of Master Roshi's Training thus are utilized by members of the Turtle School as weighted training gear. Overview Roshi usually appears wearing a signature Turtle Shell on his back. He actually has an entire closet full of different colored varieties to choose from.Dragon Ball episode 14, "Goku's Rival"Dragon Ball episode 55, "Penguin Village" Turtle Shells are used as weight by students of the Turtle School during their training. There are two different weights of shells used for training: 50 pounds and 100 pounds. Video Game Appearances Turtles Shells are items that allow the user to gain more experience points after battles in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. As a playable fighter, Roshi wears his Turtle Shell in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. A Turtle Shell is a treasure item found in the fourth stage of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Turtle Shells can be used in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called Turtle Hermit's Shell and is an accessory the Future Warrior can be purchased at the Accessory Shop in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. However it function is purely cosmetic and like all accessories it does not effect the Future Warrior's stats when worn. Its description implies that the Turtle Shells normally worn by Master Roshi and the accessory itself are not weighted indicating they are more of a fashion accessory and not training gear like the shells used for training by the Turtle School (similar to how only some of the Goku's Turtle Hermit Gi are weighted). As part of the Movie Costume Pack DLC, the Turtle Hermit Set features the Sunglasses (Turtle Hermit 1), Turtle Hermit's Shell, and Turtle Hermit's Beard as an all-in-one accessory allowing all three to be worn as a three piece set. In addition to the set, there is a Turtle Hermit's Aloha Shirt costume (Upper & Lower Body options only) that is part of the DLC and its description reveals it is intended to be worn together with the Turtle Hermit Set which makes the wearer resemble Master Roshi. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, both the Turtle Hermit's Shell and Turtle Hermit Set return as obtainable accessories for the Future Warrior. The Turtle Hermit's Shell can be obtained as a reward from Krillin by completing his Milk Delivery Training Event for the first time or transferred over from Xenoverse (feature unavailable on Nintendo Switch). The Turtle Hermit Set can be obtained after Grand Elder Guru teaches the Future Warrior how to power up the Dragon Balls which unlocks new wish options including "I Want To Dress Up More!" which unlocks the Turtle Hermit Set. Additionally, there is also a new golden version called the Turtle Hermit's Golden Shell which is a rare accessory that can be obtained either as a completion reward for certain Raid Quests or as a System Gift which are received via Timespace Delivery. Trivia *Due to training under Master Roshi, the Ox-King and Grandpa Gohan are presumed to used turtles shells as well. *In the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, Bulma is depicted wearing different outfits suggested by other Dragon Ball characters. Turtle's suggestion is a Turtle Shell. Gallery BulmaFashionModel(Bouken).jpg|Bulma wearing a Turtle Shell in the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special magazine GokuKrillinTrainingOceanBuuSaga.png|Goku and Krillin training wearing Turtle Shells MilkKrillinPuarYamcha.png|Krillin and Yamcha wearing Turtle Shells during their training RoshiTurtleShells.png|Roshi's Turtle Shells References es:Caparazón de Tortuga Category:Objects Category:Clothing